hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-14 North Pole hurricane season
This is a Christmas special brought to you by Steven09876. Hope you all have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! In celebration of Christmas, all of the names in this season are holiday-themed. This season also uses the names of all of Santa's reindeer expect for Comet, Dancer, and Donder. The 2013-14 North Pole hurricane season was an event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation. It officially began on November 15 and ended on April 30, dates of which conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the North Pole/Arctic basin. The 2013-14 season was very active, with 20 depressions developing near the North Pole in the Arctic Ocean. 18 of these depressions became named storms, 12 became hurricanes, and 4 were strong enough to be classified as a major hurricane (Category 3 or higher on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale). The first storm of the season formed on November 23 and the last storm dissipated on April 18. The strongest storm of the season, Grinch, reached Category 5 intensity (175 mph and 902 mbar). Santa's Workshop took a direct hit from 7 of the storms this season: Blitzen, Cupid, Dasher, Grinch, Kwanzaa, Mistletoe, and Prancer. The workshop was also slightly affected from Hurricane Nicholas and Tropical Storm Rudolph as well. Dasher was the most destructive storm of the season, wrecking havoc all around Santa's Workshop when it struck as a Category 4, but since it struck on Christmas Eve when Santa was riding on his sleigh with his reindeer all around the world, no deaths occurred. However, once Santa came back to his workshop after Christmas Eve, he was in total shock of all the devastation that Dasher caused. The deadliest storm of the season was Grinch, which directly struck the North Pole and the central of Santa's Workshop, causing the deaths of 275 of Santa's helpers and lots of damage (but slightly less than Dasher's damage total). Due to Grinch and many of the other storms this season, many kids were worried that they wouldn't get any presents next Christmas and thought that the hurricanes would completely destroy Santa's Workshop. Luckily this wasn't the case, as Santa's Workshop survived the hurricane season and Santa's helpers were still able to build toys and other things during the summer and fall after this hurricane season. Season summary November Only 1 storm, Advent, existed in the month. That storm didn't affect land. December A total of 5 storms formed in this month: TD 2, Blitzen, Cupid, Dasher, and Elf. TD 2 and Tropical Storm Elf didn't affect anyone, and Hurricane Blitzen (C2), Hurricane Cupid (C1), and Hurricane Dasher (C4) all affected Santa's workshop. Dasher became the most destructive of the season but didn't cause any deaths, impacting Santa's Workshop while Santa and all of his crew were away on Christmas Eve. January Four storms formed in January: Hurricane Frosty (C2), Hurricane Grinch (C5), Hurricane Holiday (C1), and Tropical Storm Jesus. Grinch was the only storm in this month to affect Santa's workshop, and it was also the strongest and the 2nd more destructive of the season when it impacted the workshop at C4 intensity. Grinch peaked in intensity after impacting the workshop, and later went out of basin to impact Svalbard and Novaya Zemlya. February In February, another 4 storms formed: Hurricane Kwanzaa (C3), Hurricane Lights (C1), Hurricane Mistletoe (C2), and Hurricane Nicholas (C3). Kwanzaa and Mistletoe directly impacted Santa's Workshop, while Nicholas caused some slight affects to the workshop. Kwanzaa, Lights, and Nicholas later went out of basin to impact other unpopulated landmasses in the Arctic Ocean. March March had 4 storms exist in the month, and 3 storms forming: Tropical Storm Ornament, Hurricane Prancer (C1), and Tropical Depression Seventeen (Nicholas crossed over to March from February). The only storm to affect Santa's Workshop during March was Prancer. The other storms didn't affect land at all. April Finally, in April, 2 storms formed: Tropical Storm Rudolph and Hurricane Santa (C1). Rudolph formed on the first day of the month (April Fool's Day) and slightly affected Santa's Workshop, while Santa didn't affect land before going out of basin to affect Franz Josef Land. Santa dissipated on April 18, ending the season. ---- Overall, this was a very destructive and active season. Timeline ImageSize = width:650 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/11/2013 till:01/05/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/11/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph_ id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_195-229_mph_ id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7_=_230-299_mph_ id:C8 value:rgb(0.80,0.05,1) legend:Category_8_=_300-349_mph_ id:C9 value:rgb(0.30,0.05,1) legend:Category_9_=_350-399_mph_ id:C10 value:rgb(0.01,0.30,0.90) legend:Category_10_=_400-499_mph_ id:HYC value:rgb(0.01,0.40,0.10) legend:Hypercane_=_500-999_mph_ id:MEC value:rgb(0.70,0.40,0.10) legend:Megacane_=_1000-9999_mph_ id:INFA value:rgb(1,0,0) legend:Infinite_Storm_=_10000-49999_mph_ id:MBH value:rgb(0,0,0) legend:Mini-Black_Hole_=_≥50,000_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/11/2013 till:25/11/2013 color:TS text:Advent (TS) from:02/12/2013 till:03/12/2013 color:TD text:Two (TD) from:07/12/2013 till:11/12/2013 color:C2 text:Blitzen (C2) from:12/12/2013 till:16/12/2013 color:C1 text:Cupid (C1) from:20/12/2013 till:27/12/2013 color:C4 text:Dasher (C4) from:28/12/2013 till:30/12/2013 color:TS text:Elf (TS) from:06/01/2014 till:10/01/2014 color:C2 text:Frosty (C2) from:13/01/2014 till:22/01/2014 color:C5 text:Grinch (C5) barset:break from:16/01/2014 till:19/01/2014 color:C1 text:Holiday (C1) from:22/01/2014 till:24/01/2014 color:TS text:Jesus (TS) from:02/02/2014 till:09/02/2014 color:C3 text:Kwanzaa (C3) from:10/02/2014 till:14/02/2014 color:C1 text:Lights (C1) from:21/02/2014 till:01/03/2014 color:C2 text:Mistletoe (C2) from:27/02/2014 till:06/03/2014 color:C3 text:Nicholas (C3) from:04/03/2014 till:06/03/2014 color:TS text:Ornament (TS) from:19/03/2014 till:23/03/2014 color:C1 text:Prancer (C1) barset:break from:24/03/2014 till:25/03/2014 color:TD text:Seventeen (TD) from:01/04/2014 till:03/04/2014 color:TS text:Rudolph (TS) from:15/04/2014 till:18/04/2014 color:C1 text:Santa (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November from:01/12/2013 till:01/01/2014 text:December from:01/01/2014 till:01/02/2014 text:January from:01/02/2014 till:01/03/2014 text:February from:01/03/2014 till:01/04/2014 text:March from:01/04/2014 till:01/05/2014 text:April List of storms Tropical Storm Advent Advent was a weak tropical storm that passed west of Santa's Workshop and the North Pole, and didn't affect land. Tropical Depression Two Tropical Depression Two was a weak depression that didn't affect or threaten Santa's Workshop, but it passed just north of it. Hurricane Blitzen Blitzen was a Category 2 hurricane that formed north of Greenland and struck Santa's Workshop at peak intensity, and it later moved out of basin as it weakened and eventually became extratropical. Blitzen caused $50 million dollars in damage and killed 20 of Santa's helpers. Hurricane Cupid Cupid was a Category 1 hurricane that struck Santa's Workshop at peak intensity, and then it weakened to a tropical storm, restrengthened back into a Category 1, and later dissipated for good. Cupid caused $30 million dollars in damage and caused the deaths of 8 of Santa's helpers. Hurricane Dasher Dasher was a Category 4 that formed and wandered north of Nunavut, Canada as it strengthened, and then it moved north and struck Santa's Workshop at peak intensity. It weakened into a tropical storm, and then restrengthened into a hurricane before dying for good. Dasher caused $550 million dollars in damage but no deaths, as it struck on Christmas Eve when Santa and his crew were away, giving presents to children around the world. Once Santa came back, he was very shocked to see many parts of his workshop in ruins. Tropical Storm Elf Elf was a weak tropical storm that passed northeast of Santa's Workshop without affecting land. Hurricane Frosty Frosty was a Category 2 that didn't affect any land whatsoever. Hurricane Grinch Grinch was a monster Category 5 hurricane that formed far west of Santa's Workshop, and turned south and then east as it approached Santa's Workshop and strengthened. It struck Santa's Workshop at Category 4 intensity, causing mass destruction. It weakened into a Category 3, but as it continued eastward, it strengthened into a Category 4 and then into a Category 5, becoming the strongest of the season. Grinch later struck an unpopulated area of Svalbard as a Category 4, and turned northward as it approached Novaya Zemlya and slightly weakened. Grinch struck Novaya Zemlya (which is also mostly unpopulated) and rapidly degenerated, before finally dissipating. Grinch caused $515 million dollars in damage and killed 275 of Santa's helpers, becoming the 2nd more destructive of the season (after Dasher) and the deadliest of the season. Hurricane Holiday Holiday was a Category 1 hurricane that formed near Greenland, turned northeastward and strengthened into a hurricane, and turned southeastward before dissipating without affecting land. The I name has been skipped due to lack of holiday names starting with "I" Tropical Storm Jesus Jesus was a tropical storm that passed north of Santa's Workshop before dissipating without affecting land. Hurricane Kwanzaa Kwanzaa was a Category 3 that formed north of Greenland and moved eastward, before turning northwestward and strengthening into a hurricane, and it then turned northeastward and struck Santa's Workshop as a Category 1. After striking the workshop it strengthened into a Category 3 and turned back towards the northwest. Kwanzaa weakened into a Category 1 by the time it turned back to the north and struck Severnaya Zemlya (which is unpopulated) before dissipating. Kwanzaa caused $200 million in damage and killed 7 of Santa's helpers. Hurricane Lights Lights was a Category 1 that passed north of Santa's Workshop before striking the unpopulated Franz Josef Land right before dissipating without causing any sort of damage and deaths. Hurricane Mistletoe Mistletoe was a Category 2 that struck Santa's Workshop as a tropical storm before wandering out in the middle of nowhere, where it peaked in intensity, and later moved to the northwest and dissipated. Mistletoe caused the deaths of 4 of Santa's helpers and $25 million in damage. Hurricane Nicholas Nicholas was a Category 3 hurricane that passed close to Santa's Workshop as a TS, before strengthening into a hurricane and then into a Category 2 as it turned northward, and then it moved northwestward and strengthened into a Category 3. Nicholas turned sharply northeastward and passed by Franz Josef Land and Novaya Zemlya before dissipating without causing any damage or deaths. Tropical Storm Ornament Ornament was a weak tropical storm that passed west of Santa's Workshop without affecting any land. Hurricane Prancer Prancer was a Category 1 that formed north of Nunavut, moved northward, and struck Santa's Workshop. It weakened into a depression before restrengthening into a tropical storm, and it later dissipated for good right after the brief restrengthening. Prancer caused $55 million in damage along with 14 deaths. Tropical Depression Seventeen Seventeen was just a weak tropical depression that didn't affect land. Tropical Storm Rudolph Rudolph was a tropical storm that formed on April Fool's Day and passed just north of Santa's Workshop and then dissipated without causing any damage or deaths. Hurricane Santa Santa was a Category 1 hurricane that didn't affect land, but brought slight effects to Franz Josef Land before dissipating. Storm names The following names were used to name tropical cyclones this year. Unused names are marked in . Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2013-14 North Pole hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, areas affected, damages, and death totals. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2014 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Steve820's seasons